The Adventures Of Pleasant And Cain
by TheSquirrelLordess
Summary: A whole bunch of stories about the lives of Skullduggery and Valkryie. iWarning: May Contain Spoilers!


**Hi guys x**

**This is my 1****st**** evah story so be nice. Any nasty review will be deleted but if you think something could be better please say. Happy reading and don't be put off by the slow start! **

**Warning: There's some mild language and some gory deathy bits too.**

**TheSquirrelLordess Xx**

**P.S Sorry for any mistakes and I don't own any characters apart from the one's I made up.**

* * *

Skullduggery Pleasant sat in the Bentley. Darn it why did that girl always have to be so late? Right on que, Valkyrie Cain climbed onto the passenger seat next to him. "Do we really have to go?" she whined.

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"The sanctuary needs us"

"Do we definitely really have to go?"

The conversation continued until they pulled up outside the dull, grey building that was the Irish Sanctuary.

"But these meetings are so dull. What happened to punching people?"

"We still punch people on a regular basis" Skullduggery pointed out.

"Yeah, but not as much." Valkyrie sniffed.

Suddenly, Skullduggery was pushing open a set of heavy double doors and strode into a room where the three Elders and a few other assorted Mages sat around a huge stone table.

"You're late" Madame Mist remarked.

"Fashionably so" replied Skullduggery and Valkyrie in unison. They were used to turning up late.

"So then guys..." began Ravel nervously. He was still getting used to this Grand Mage stuff and knowing that every eye in the room was on him right now made him blush a little. " Right so, er... There's been a few murders. Three people disappeared over the past week. Three bodies matching the descriptions found yesterday in an old warehouse just outside Roarhaven. You guys think you can solve it?" Damn it he was so going to have to practice this kind of stuff.

"Um... Any details about the victims?" Valkyrie asked Ravel.

"Oh. Of course. Ghastly pass Val that folder I gave you earlier will you?"

Ghastly pushed a coffee stained batch of paper towards her and Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. She started to flick through the pages.

"Skul will you PLEASE stop looking over my shoulder it's kind of annoying."

Skullduggery mumbled something about wanting to read the documents but he slumped back in his chair and waited for her to finish. There was silence.

"Well then!" Valkyrie said, closing the folder sharply making everyone jump "I can't say there's anything remarkably similar about them about them apart from the fact they're all from around Roarhaven"

Skullduggery took the file and had a quick flick through. "She's right" he said "no immediate leads here"

They all sat, looking at each other for a moment. Ghastly was first to break the silence. "Now what?"

"We'll just be off to start solving the case then..." Skullduggery suggested.

"Oh. Ok. Bye then. Good luck" a few people mumbled.

Valkarie was out the door faster that Skullduggery had ever seen her move. "That was so boring" she grumbled as they walked to the Bentley. "So then, another case? We haven't been doing our detective work for, like, a day now. I was beginning to think they'd forgotten about us."

"Oh ha ha." Skullduggery said as they started to drive back to Cemetery Road.

The drive was uneventful and Valkyrie was glad when they pulled up outside Skullduggery's house. She bounded in and sat down on her favourite sofa. Skullduggery sat down in the armchair opposite her and they started talking about the case.

" How were they killed again?" Valkyrie asked.

"Dissected." Skullduggery was finding this conversation boring.

"This is going to be harder than we thought, isn't it?"

"Yup"

"Crap... Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Have you seen the time? It's like 1am!"

"No problem. You can stay here for the night"

"Thanks Skul" Valkyrie flopped down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over her.

"Goodnight" Skullduggery mumbled as he settled down and meditated.

"Night Skul" Valkyrie whispered. Silence settled over the house on Cemetery Road...

The first thing Valkyrie noticed when she woke up was the skeleton standing over her.

"Finally" he sighed "it's 9:00am already!"

"Skul that's an early morning for me"

"Come on Val. This case isn't going to solve itself."

Mumbling, Valkyrie dragged herself off the sofa and towards the bathroom. One shower later, Valkyrie climbed into the Bentley beside Skullduggery.

"Where to, Detective Pleasant?"

"I say we check out the warehouse"

"Joy"

Valkyrie spent most of the journey singing to the songs on the radio. Finally, they pulled up outside the warehouse.

"It's a dump." Skullduggery said.

They stepped inside and Valkyrie's mouth dropped open.

"Well, someone's been busy... Val, are you ok?"

"Nye." Val said. She bit her lip, remembering the blood stained walls and various assorted body parts around the room. Her gaze drifted to the operating table in the middle if the room.

"Oh."

A few minutes later, they were back in the Bentley.

"What now Skul? Nye will so spill about Darquesse if we say about his experiments."

"We do have a bit of a problem"

"Yes. We do."

Valkyrie sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"We could always kill him" Skullduggery suggested, hopefully .

"No way Skul. Imagine what Ravel would say!"

"Point taken"

"It looks like we're going to have to tell Ravel about my little problem huh" Valkyrie said.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course I mind but it's not like I have much if a choice is it?"

"If you're sure..."

"I'm not sure. Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Let's go to the Sanctuary and drop a bombshell" Skullduggery laughed.

Just as they clambered out if the Bentley, Ravel hurried up, white faced.

"Nye's dead." he said.

"Oh." Valkyrie had to admit, she was not expecting that.

"Shall we go investigate, Miss Cain?" Skullduggery asked.

"Err... Sure" . They set off down a dull sanctuary corridor towards the Medical Bay. "Just as I thought we were going to get some time off" Valkyrie grumbled. She gasped when she saw Nye in six parts on the floor. The killer had separated Nye's head, body, arms and legs and put them around the room in a bloody mess. "Ew," she said.

"The killer was probably someone who didn't like Nye that much..." began Skullduggery.

"You amaze me" Valkyrie giggled.

"I meant rather than an assassin" he grumbled.

"Look at this!"

"What now?"

"A note!"

Skullduggery hurried over to where Val was sat cross legged in the middle of the floor.

"Dear Nye, in 12 hours I'm coming to do to you what you did to my wife. Signed, Darius" she read out.

"Sounds like Darius' wife was one of Nye's experiments" Skullduggery concluded.

"Right. Let's see which of the victims was married to a guy called Darius then."

"After you." Skullduggery said gesturing towards the file hall. Valkyrie dragged herself to the file room and started flicking through various sheets of paper.

"Got it." Skullduggery said, smugly "Hollie McTavish was found with her brain in pieces a few days ago and was married to Darius McTavish"

"Hollie McTavish" Valkrie echoed "a mortal?"

"Looks like it."

"This doesn't make any sense, Skul"

"It does to me"

"Nye had 12 hours but he didn't even tell Ravel. A mortal knew about Nye. A mortal ripped Nye apart. Darius left a note so Nye was expecting him and it still didn't see its murder coming. Darius left a note knowing we'd find it and we'd catch him..."

"You think it's a trap?"

"It looks that way. I mean, how convenient that Darius left a note saying he'd done it. If I was Darius I wouldn't give the Sanctuary's top detectives my name and reason for killing after I committed a murder."

"What genius has been teaching you to be a Detective? Oh yes, it was me"

"Shut up"

"Gladly"

"What do we do now? Even if its a trap we're going to have to check it out just to be sure... right?"

"It would seem so"

"Damn it."

"My thoughts exactly"

Valkyrie was nervous as the Bentley pulled up outside a gloomy old house in Dublin.

"You do realise theres a massive chance we're walking into a trap here?" she asked.

"Of course. We just have to be prepared."

"But were not prepared, are we?"

"Nope"

"This should be fun"

"Agreed"

Valkyrie took a deep great and stepped inside the house, preparing for the fight of get life...

"Well that was fun" Valkyrie sighed "why do those darn vampires keep popping up everywhere I go?"

"Beats me." Skullduggery said. Once again, Valkyrie was on a hospital bed in the Sanctuary and Skullduggery was in a chair beside her. "Did you see the way I managed to hold off two vampires at once?" she asked him.

"That was great until you let that third one sneak up on you and stab you through the leg with its claws" Skullduggery sniggered.

"Not funny"

"It is a bit"

"I could've died"

Skullduggery was quiet.

"Hello there" Vincent Healer beamed. Vincent was the new Sanctuary doctor since Nye was gone, and Valkyrie had to admit he was s good doctor. She liked the way he even smiled whole dealing with the unavoidable tragedy of hospital life. Finally, a happy doctor. Vincent flicked his straight, auburn hair out of his blue eyes and scribbled something down on a clipboard.

"Hi doc. Am I ready to go?"

"If you're feeling up to it"

"Sure I am." Valkyrie said leaping out of the bed.

"Take it easy" Vincent laughed as she strode into the corridor with Skullduggery, waving as she left.

"Made a new friend?" he asked as she finished saying goodbye to Vincent.

"He's a nice guy. Smiley for a doctor." Val replied.

"So then, it looks like we finally found ourselves a day off"

"It does"

"What are we going to do?"

"Err... I don't know"

They wandered around in silence for a while until Valkyrie said "hey, let's watch a movie"

"Sure. Let's go to my house."

"Deal." Valkyrie said, already walking towards the Bentley.

At Skullduggery's, Valkyrie picked out the scariest movie she could find and pressed play. Throughout the movie, Val kept glancing towards Skullduggery and noticed how tense he was watching the movie. She waited until a dramatic part then carefully edged towards him. "Boo!" she whispered and Skullduggery screeched and threw the popcorn he was holding everywhere. Valkyrie double up laughing and rolled around on the floor while Skullduggery roared at her and started picking up the popcorn.

Fletcher sighed. It was times like this that he wished he made more of an effort to stay friends with Valkyrie. There was no doubt about it; she was a fun person to be around. She kept you busy 24/7 and Fletcher liked that. He shook his head. No way was he thinking about that again. He had a girlfriend for crying out loud. Fletcher thought of Myra and how he just felt nervous when they kissed and about how her constant baking annoyed him. Why did things always have to be do complicated with him? Fletcher decided he'd better stop spying on Val through the window and get back before Myra noticed he was gone. Quicker than a blink, Fletcher was back in Australia.

While Fletcher as thinking about Myra, Valkyrie was still giggling at Skullduggery's outburst.

"That was so funny"

"You are never to tell anyone about that" Skullduggery mumbled.

"Which bit? The bit where you chucked the popcorn everywhere or the bit where you screamed like a girl"

"Both."

"Whatever you say Skul" Valkyrie still giggled every now and then.

"That's the last time we watch a movie together" he said.

"Aw come on. That was so much fun!"

Skulduggery went to chuck the popcorn in the bin and Valkyrie sat back on the sofa. "What now?" she asked.

"Er. I don't know"

"Oooh! I know! Let's go shopping for that ball Ravel's holding in honour of Nye's death or whatever"

Skullduggery groaned. There was nothing worse than taking Valkyrie shopping.

"I thought Ghastly was making your dress?"

"He is but I still need makeup and jewellery and accessories and stuff."

"Do you know what Ghastly's making you?"

"No... But he said black and red so I have a good idea of what I'm looking for"

"Fine."

"Thanks Skul"

The partners got in the Bentley and drive off to the mall. Four hours later, they were on thief way back to Cemetery Road. "I think I've got everything " Valkyrie said

"Good" Skullduggery replied. He had no intention of going back to that mall anytime soon. Ravel called just as they were trying to haul all the shopping bags through the door.

"Yes?" Skullduggery asked into his mobile.

"Geez.. I was just checking to make sure you're coming to the party. What's the matter with you anyway?"

"Shopping" he said.

"Oh." Ravel said, understandingly.

"Bye then."

"Bye" Ravel hung up.

"Could you take me to Ghastly's later? I need to pick up my dress later tonight." Valkyrie asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Fine" Having Valkyrie around was a lot of work, Skullduggery reflected.

A day later, the night of the party arrived. Skullduggery stood talking to Ravel and waiting for Valkyrie to get ready.

"I can't believe you throwing a party for Nye" Skullduggery said.

"You know me Skul. Any excuse to throw a party and I'll take it"

Skullduggery chuckled. Just then, Valkyrie came through the door. Both men stopped talking at the same time. She didn't have on much makeup but she looked stunning in the outfit Ghastly had made her. It was strapless and tight fitting down to her waist where it fanned out into a full length ball gown. It was red with a swirling pattern of black shadows climbing up the dress with a gold corset around the middle. She was wearing a pair of short red and black fingerless gloves to match the dress and her dark hair was in loose ringlets around her face.

Ravel wolf whistled and Skullduggery turned to give him a look before remembering that he had no face, so he turned his attention back to Valkyrie.

"Ready to go?" she asked, blushing a little from Ravel's wolf whistle earlier.

"Sure." he said as she grabbed his arm "you look... Er... really nice by the way."

"You sound so surprised" she laughed.

Ravel took her other arm as they made their way to the hall. As they came in, Valkyrie got a few looks and she was surprised to see Fletcher come up to her. "Val! You look really nice." he choked.

"Thanks Fletch. How're you and Myra doing?"

"Um... Ok I guess. Why don't you come and say hi?"

"Sure. See you in a minute Skul" she said disappearing into the crowd.

"She's going to be surrounded by guys all night" Ravel laughed.

"Joy." said Skullduggery, bitterly.

Over by the dance floor, Myra was sat bobbing her head to the music in a sunshine yellow dress with matching heels. "Myra! You look amazing!" she cried.

"Hi there Val!" she squeaked "you look gorgeous"

Valkyrie sensed a hint of jealousy in her voice and that made her smile even more. "I take it you've been taking good care of Fletch."

"Yup"

"Good. He really needs looking after"

Suddenly, Vex came barging through the crowd. "Val! He cried, pulling her into a bear hug. How've you been?"

"Great. How about you Vex?"

"Bloody vampires popping up everywhere I go but otherwise ok."

"Same here. One of the things put me in hospital the other day. Stuck its claw through my leg."

"It's super annoying isn't it?"

"Tell me about it. It's like playing Whack-a-Mole"

Vex laughed and lead her towards the drinks. "Want one? They're on me" he laughed.

"Go on then. Just the one."

"I'll take champagne please" Vex said said, tapping the bartenders shoulder. He paid, then hurried her out of sight before giving her the drink. "Don't tell Skul I've introduced you to underage drinking ok?"

"Deal" she giggled. Valkyrie downed the drink and immediately felt better. She put down the glass as Skullduggery came round the corner.

"Vex!" he cried, slapping him on the back "I see you've already found Val"

"I sure have Skul. Isn't she a pretty one" he laughed. Valkyrie blushed again and announced that she was off to find Fletcher.

"See ya!"

Valkyrie spotted Fletcher and Myra looking rather bored on a sofa with a coffee table in front.

"Hi guys! Mind if I sit down? I haven't seen you in ages."

Myra was just about to point out that she DID mind and was fed up of Valkyrie popping up every few minutes when she heard Fletcher say "No problem. So, how've you been?"

"Oh I'm ok. In and out of hospital a few times but no big deal. You know me." Valkyrie sighed.

"Oh Val. You're always in trouble"

"I know. Remember the first time we teleported?"

"Oh yeah. I actually thought Skul might kill me"

"Good times"

Valkyrie laughed. "So, Myra, how's things? Do you work? Do you have a family?"

"I'm good. I work in an orphanage. I'm an orphan myself but I have a younger sister called Maisy"

"Myra and Maisy? Cool names!"

Myra wasn't enjoying this at all. For some reason she had the strangest feeling that Valkyrie was mocking her.

"Do you want to dance?" Fletcher asked, suddenly. Myra turned to say yes before realising that Fletcher was looking at Valkyrie, not her.

"Sure" she said, surprised.

Fletcher took Valkyries hand and they danced to Parachute by Cheryl Cole.

"This is an odd song to play at a ball" Fletcher said as Valkyrie hummed the tune.

"Yeah. But I like it, so no problems here"

The song ended and Fletcher swaggered up to Myra.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Watching you and Val dance is the most fun I've had on ages" she replied, venomously.

"Lighten up Myra. We're old friends"

"Yes you seem very close"

"What's wrong with you Myra?"

"I'm just fed up of you always chasing after HER that's all"

"You're crazy"

" That's me. You're crazy non-magical not-good-enough-for-Fletcher girlfriend"

"What's not being magical got to do with this?"

Myra just gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fletcher it's over"

"Ok" Fletcher seemed completely unfazed.

"What?"

"I said Ok"

"You're not upset?"

"We've been drifting apart"

"Goodbye Fletcher"

"Adios Myra"

Myra stormed out shaking her head.

"Woah. What's up with her?" Valkyrie said, appearing behind Fletcher with three drinks.

"She broke up with me and she's angry because I'm not upset"

"Aww. Poor Fletch" Valkyrie said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Val"

"VAL!" someone screeched excitedly from the other side of the room. Erksine Ravel came bounding towards her.

"You're my best friend, yah know that? Besty besty besty evah" he slurred.

"It seems like a certain Grand Mage is drunk" she replied.

"I'm sorry, but the occupation of 'Valkyries best friend' is already taken" said Skullduggery, leading Ravel away.

Fletcher laughed. "You want to do some more dancing?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said.

Thy danced for a while before Skullduggery insisted that it was time to go home.

"Bye Fletch. Good luck with Myra" Valkyrie said as she was lead from the room.

"Back with Fletcher?" Skullduggery asked.

"No. He broke up with Myra while we were at the ball. We were just dancing"

"I see"

"Can you drop me back at Gordon's? I want some sleep and it feels mean waking the reflection up."

"Val-"

"Yes I KNOW the reflections not a real person. It still feels mean. And the reflection still gets annoyed when I wake it up."

"It does?"

"Yeah"

"Fine fine fine. But you're staying at mine instead."

"Um... Ok. Why?"

"Remember what happened last time you stayed at Gordon's alone?"

"Are you referring to when I was 12 and those guys tried to kill me"

"Yes. Plus I got you all that cool stuff. Make use of it."

"Ok." she said, smiling as they headed back to Cemetery Road.

As soon as Valkyrie opened her eyes she was off get dressed and grab breakfast. There wasn't much to eat on Skullduggery's house but there was some cereal that wasn't too stale. As she crunched her way through it (the milk was old) , a skeleton in a navy blue suit walked through the doorway.

"Morning"

Just then, there was a crash and the sound of someone going "Aw crap" in an American accent from the hallway.

Skullduggery pulled Valkyrie under the table.

"Is that who I think it is" Val asked.

"Bloody Sanguine"

"Yup"

They could hear Sanguine looking for them.

"Hey lil' darlin'. Where's Mr. Funnybones?" he drawled as he searched the biggest living room.

"We need to surprise him and cause a distraction, giving one of us time to get away before he chases them and the other one follows up behind." Skullduggery whispered from underneath the table.

"Good plan" Valkyrie replied, getting ready to sprint.

Skullduggery started to object but Valkyrie was already running down the hallway screeching "TOASTED HAMSTERS" as loud as she could. Sanguine stood there for a moment, confused, before running after her. Skullduggery just hoped that the confusion had been enough time for Valkyrie to get away.

When Skullduggery got there, Sanguine was just catching up with Valkyrie. Skullduggery flew towards them at full speed, colliding with Sanguine at the last moment.

"What in the name of sweet holy squirrels..." Sanguine began, only to be cut off by Skullduggery cuffing him and shoving him over.

"Good job Skul" Valkyrie smirked at Sanguine.

"Darn you Detectives" Sanguine spat.

Skullduggery dragged him to the Bentley, where they drive to the Sanctuary.

"What are you guys doing here? It's your day o- oh..." Ravel said spotting Sanguine "cleavers please take Mr Sanguine to a cell and hang him upside down so he can't escape. The cleavers swooped in and dragged Sanguine towards the Gaol.

"Even our days off are hectic"

"I know. Back to mine?"

"Sure"

Back at Cemetery Road, Valkyrie found herself completely and utterly bored.

"Let's go do something Skul. I'm so bored" she whined.

"I think we should go on a holiday"

"What?"

"A holiday."

"That's a great idea! I'll call Fletcher."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Fletcher popped up in he middle of the room.

"Can you teleport us to Uncle Gordon's villa in France?"

"Of course"

Suddenly, they were in the villa. It was as elegantly furnished as Gordon's house and Valkyrie knew she would have no problems sleeping here.

"Thanks Fletch" she said, but Fletcher was already gone.

"Let's go to the beach"

"Race you there"

"I have to get changed first"

"Hurry up"

Valkyrie put on a tank top and a pair of shorts wither bikini on underneath and ran down to the sandy beach. She found Skulduggery sat on the pier. She snuck up behind him and shoved him into the water. He yelped and splashed into the sea just as Valkyrie took off her top and shorts and jumped into the water in her bikini.

She gasped at the cold sea, but Valkyrie was having the time of her life as she manipulated the water to firm a tidal wave over Skullduggery.

"That's it" he growled.

And so the epic water fight commenced...

An hour later, a skeleton in a suit and a dark haired girl crawled on to the beach, soaked to the bone (literally in Skullduggery's case). She laughed as he briskly set about drying both their clothes.

"Ooh, sunset. Can we stay and watch? Pretty please?"

"Fine. Let me just finish drying my suit"

"I'll be on the beach"

"Ok"

Skullduggery finished drying his suit and the partners sat and watched the sunset in silence. As night fell, Valkyrie looked around to see Skullduggery meditating beside her. Quickly, she laid him down and started burying him in the sand as fast as she could. A few minutes later, Valkyrie was sprinting towards the villa at full speed. God help whoever was near Skullduggery when he woke up. Sure enough, a mere 5 minutes after she'd turned in the TV, Skullduggery came in, shaking some sand from his eye sockets.

"You are in big trouble little missy" he growled

"Oh crap"

Valkyrie ran towards the door but Skullduggery was too quick, grabbing her before she'd even cleared the doorway.

"Beg for mercy" he demanded as he tickled her senseless.

"Never!"

Half an hour later, cries if "Mercy, please. Mercy!" were heard thought Gordon's villa.

"I'm off to bed" Valkyrie declared. She ran upstairs and changed into her teddy bear onesie.

"Skul? Could you bring up some hot milk?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're a big girl now Val. big girls have to get their own hot milk"

Swearing loudly, Valkyrie heated up some milk before promptly falling asleep while she was drinking it in the kitchen. Skullduggery picked her up, wiped of her milk moustache, and lifted her into her own bed for the night.

"Night Val" he murmured before finding a comfortable place to meditate.

At 7am, Skullduggery was shaking Valkyrie awake. Fuming about being woken up so early, she refused to listen to anything he said before she'd had her morning cup of coffee.

"Why in the name of rainbows and kittens have you waken me up so early?"

"Ravel wants us back. We have to attend a meeting about the last case and then discuss a new one."

"Dammit"

"Yup. Now get dressed. The plane leaves in three hours."

"WHAT?"

"I'll see you downstairs"

Skullduggery hurried out if the room before she could throw anything at him.

Valkyrie slammed the door open wearing a black tank top and a red mini skirt with knee high socks and ankle boots. She put in her shades and scowled.

"Let's get moving"

Fletcher wasn't answering his calls or texts so they had to get back by plane. The flight back was uneventful and they landed on time. Ravel was there to greet them at the airport.

"Skul! Val! Welcome home"

"Hi Ravel" Valkyrie smiled.

"What's this new case all about then?" Skullduggery asked, dragging the suitcases behind him.

"All will be revealed... But I don't think you're going to like it."

Back at the Sanctuary, Ravel listened to Skullduggery's made-up story about how they knew the murders were Nye's doing (saying that Val recognised the warehouse could lead to awkward questions).

"Onto this new case then" Ravel said, and around the table, all eyes turned to look at the Grand Mage (apart from Skullduggery and a random lettuce in the corner who had no eyes).

"The sensitives are having new visions. They are saying Darquess' rein is nearly upon us. We must act now before it's too late to stop her. One sensitive who goes by the name if Delia Mystique has seen Darquess' face." There were gasps from around the table, and Valkyrie went stiff. "Unfortunately," Ravel continued, "Delia seemed a little bit loopy and told me it would be much more fun to watch us figure it out for ourselves. She said Darquess is someone close to the Sanctuary. Someone with immense power in every sense." Ravel turned to Skullduggery and Valkyrie. "We need you to talk to Delia and see if you can get any more information about Darquess"

"We can do that"

"Great. Here are the files. Records of what Delia said and information about her life are all in there."

"We'll do our best"

Now Ravel turned o address the entire group.

"Thank you all for coming today and hopefully next time we meet Darquess will be ours. Any questions? No? Great! You're all dismissed"

As the sorcerers filed out, Ravel reflected on how proud he was about his speech today. He was getting better at the whole Grand Mage thing. Practicing in front of a mirror really did help.

Finally, Skullduggery and Valkyrie were alone.

"Shall we go talk to Delia?"

"I think so. Although this is worrying news that a sensitive can see you're face. Next time it might be a Sanctuary sensitive who sees and they'll spill all"

"Then I'll be in deep crap"

"Yes. Yes you will"

Delia Mystique was a strange woman. She looked about 30-ish with long, straight white hair and icy blue eyes. Valkyrie had never seen so many bangles and beads on one person before.

"Ah yes. I suspected you'd be paying me a visit, young one" Delia said in a deep, sleepy voice.

"You must me Delia"

"Indeed"

"You know who we are obviously"

"Of course. Who would've dreamed that the great Valkyrie Cain would be Darquess, destroyer if worlds"

"Not me"

"Nor me, my dear. But stranger things have happened."

"Do you know if other sensitives will have visions as detailed as yours?"

"I don't know, but I'd guess that you have about a year before your world comes crashing down around your ears" Delia seemed to be enjoying telling Valkyrie the bad news.

"That's not good"

"Not for you it's not"

Suddenly, a younger girl that looked alarmingly similar to Delia glided into the room. She looked about Valkyrie's age and wore long, flowing clothing with the same white hair and icy eyes as Delia.

"Who are you talking to, mother" she asked.

"The most important person in the future of magic, dear"

"Oh. Hello there, do you have a name?"

"I'm Valkyrie Cain"

"I'm Luna Darlings"

"Hi Luna. Are you are sensitive too?"

"I am, but my power is weak. I'm mainly an Adept. I was born with the ability to walk through walls."

"Cool!"

"I often think so"

Valkyrie instantly liked Luna. She seemed in a world of her own half the time, but her dreaminess added to the effect of her innocent smile. Luna slipped away humming a tune.

"My daughter is an interesting human" said Delia, coldly, glancing in Luna's direction.

"She seemed nice"

"That's the problem. Constantly got her head in the clouds, that one"

"I see. Well, thanks for not telling everyone about Darquess and stuff and it was nice meeting you and Luna, but I've got to go."

"I see. Goodbye, young one. I fear our paths will cross again."

On the way out, Valkyrie found Luna swaying in the breeze.

"Hi Luna. I've got to go now."

"That's a shame. I like you"

"Do you want my mobile number?"

"Oh yes please"

"Here you go. And add me on SkulBook!"

"What's that?"

"Facebook. But cooler."

"Oh. Ok"

"Bye Luna"

"Bye Valkyrie. See you soon!"

Later that night of SkulBook...

Valkyrie Cain is now friends with Luna Darlings.

Valkyrie Cain - Luna Darlings:

Hi Luna! Me and my friends are watching a movie at my house tonight. Wanna come over?

- Luna Darlings: Suree! What time what place?

- Valkyrie Cain: I'll pick you up at 7 and you can stay the night if you want?

- Luna Darlings: See you then!

- Skully P: You must be Luna ^_^

- Luna Darlings: I've heard so much about the Skeleton Detective!

... Skully P likes this...

- Skully P: Of course you have. I'm amazing.

- Valkyrie Cain: Shut it Skul.

- Skully P: Yes dear.

... Valkyrie Cain, Luna Darlings, Ghastly Bespoke and 14 others like this ...

Valkyrie Cain: Can't wait for the movie night/ sleepover with Skully P, Ghastly Bespoke, Tanith Low (Thanks again to the Coach-a-Bowers for getting rid of that Remnant), Fletcher Renn, Myra Robinson and now Luna Darlings.

... Skully P, Ghastly Bespoke, Tanith Low and 2 others like this ...

- Fletcher Renn: Actually Myra's not coming. We're still broken up.

- Valkyrie Cain: Aww. Maybe you'll like Luna?

- Fletcher Renn: Maybe...

Skully P created new album - Sleepover Party.

... Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke and 44 others like this ...

- Erksine (Grand Mage) Ravel: Oh my lord what are you doing in picture 12?

- Skully P: Er... Singing Starstrukk by Katy Perry & 3OH!3 with Val?

- Erksine (Grand Mage) Ravel: Are you wearing pink leg warmers?

- Skully P: Maybe...

... Valkyrie Cain, Dexter Vex, Ghastly Bespoke and 36 others like this ...

- Myra Robinson: Is Val wearing your hat?

- Skully P: Yes... And not much else.

- Valkyrie Cain: Only I can wear only my underwear and one of Skul's hats and look that good.

- Tanith Low: Oh the look on Fetchers face when Val stripped xD

... Ghastly Bespoke, Valkyrie Cain, Luna Darlings and 7 others like this ...

- Fletcher Renn: What look? O.o

- Tanith Low: The Oh-My-God-My-Dreams-Come-True look

- Fletcher Renn: Oh. That one.

- Myra Robinson: Val's such a slut.

Valkyrie Cain, Skully P, Fletcher Renn and 42 others have Unfriended Myra Robinson.

- Valkyrie Cain: True friends :')

- Tanith Low: Ignore her honey. Skul will kick her butt for yah.

- Valkyrie Cain: S'Ok. She's just grumpy.

... Skully P, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke and 14 others like this ...

Valkyrie Cain: Ah.. The moment when Fletcher Renn manages to get locked in my wardrobe with Skully P xD

... Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke, Luna Darlings and 92 others like this ...

- Anton Shudder: Isn't Fletcher a teleporter?

- Valkyrie Cain: He's so drunk he can barely stand up straight let alone have enough concentration to teleport.

- Tanith Low: I think I can hear them. Fletcher keeps saying something then Skul goes crazy trying to get the door open.

Skully P: Locked in a wardrobe with Fletcher who has decided now would be a good time to try out being gay.

- Fletcher Renn: I looooove youuuuu Xx

- Valkyrie Cain: HAH!

- Fletchersaurus Rex: Got a new name :D

- Ghastly Bespoke: Oh my god I can hear them from downstairs.

... Dexter Vex, Valkyrie Cain, Erksine (Grand Mage) Ravel and 61 others like this...

Fletchersaurus Rex: I loveeee youuu Skully PXxx 33

...Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, Anton Shudder and 43 others like this...

- Skully P: Oh god.

Valkyrie Cain changed her profile picture.

... Skully P, Tanith Low, Luna Darlings and 98 others like this...

- Luna Darlings: Aww Xx you and Skully P look so cute!

- Skully P: I'm not cute.

- China Sorrows: I never thought I'd see the day when Skullduggery Pleasant wore bunny ears and sung 'Girl on Fire' by Alicia Keys with Valkyrie Cain (who's still in her undies). Let alone be photographed doing it.

...Ghastly Bespoke, Tanith Low, Fletchersaurus Rex and 32 others like this...

- Skully P: It's true.

- Caelan the Vamp: Nice undies Val ;)

- Valkyrie Cain: Shut up.

Caelan the Vamp created the page 'Vals stripy underwear'

...Fletchersaurus Rex, Skully P, Solomon Wreath and 219 others like this.

- Valkyrie Cain: Over 200 people like my undies O_O

Luna Darlings: Thanks soooooooo much to Val and the crew for having me over. Best time of my life Xx

- Valkyrie Cain: No problem x We'll invite you over more often!

- Luna Darlings: Tah x

Valkyrie Cain: Is signing out for the night x

- Skully P: Byeee. We'll miss you!

- Tanith Low: You're standing right next to her?

- Skully P: Oh right. Well I'm signing off too.

- Tanith Low: Me too. This partaay is awesomino.

- Ghastly Bespoke: I think we're all signing off. Fletchersaurus Rex is too drunk to type anyways.

- Luna Darlings: Night all x

The next day, Valkyrie woke up to find herself on the sofa with Skullduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, Luna and Fletcher. She shifted around a bit and everyone woke up.

"Ooh" Tanith groaned "my head kills"

"Mine too"

"And mine"

"Not forgetting me"

"And me of course"

"Muh ha ha. I have no head to hurt"

"Everyone search for Skul's head"

Slowly, the group untangled themselves and started trying to get Gordon's place back to normal.

"Who's checking SkulBook to see what we did last night"

"I'll do it "Valkyrie huffed "Oh. My. God."

"What now?" Skullduggery asked.

"Have you seen my new profile picture?"

"Good lord."

"I see you've found your head"

"It was in the freezer"

"Of course it was"

"What do you want to do today?"

"I think I might go home for a bit today. It's been a month since I've seen my parents"

"Sure. No getting kidnapped while I'm not there, though."

"Dusk and Sanguine are both in jail. The torment's dead and so is Scarab, Baron Vengeous and Serpine. I think that's the main ones taken care of."

"Dusk escaped"

"Oh. Ah well. Fingers crossed I'll still be ok"

"See you later"

"Bye Skul"

Everything was going well in the Edgley household. Valkyrie was really enjoying being Stephanie for the day. Really enjoying being Stephanie, until she found the note in her room.

- Dear Val

You remember I mentioned Dusk escaping? Well I need to go sort it out. I can't let you come with me this time. Dusk has go stronger in jail and isn't just killing at night anymore. I know he still holds a grudge against that scar you gave him so I'm taking care of this one alone.

I know you'll be upset when you read this but remember I'll be back soon.

You're loving friend

Skullduggery Pleasant -

Valkyrie read the note again and again, reading the words over and over. Despair took over, and when it burned away, only a flame of anger left. She would show him. After what they'd done? What they'd been through? She crumpled up the paper and threw it away. She didn't need him anymore, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

5 years later...

Skullduggery took a deep breath. Back in Ireland at last. The chase for Dusk had taken many unexpected twists and turns that ended in Skullduggery saving the world. Again.

He couldn't wait to see Valkyrie. His partner. It hurt him to leave her but she'd get over the pain. He imagined himself walking in, and her running towards him, eyes shining. He was in for a big surprise.

Valkyrie Cain was in a large, bare room apart from a mark on the floor. She was inspecting this mark closely, when he heard footsteps. She darted round the corner and pressed her back against the wall.

Whoever it was walked into the middle of the room, just as a vampire leaped down from the roof. More followed, and Skullduggery prepared for the fight of his life.

Suddenly, the vampires dropped to the floor, screaming in pain as they died. The screeching stopped, and about fifteen vampire corpses lay around him. Heavy footsteps approached and Skullduggery Pleasant turned, expecting to see his saviour. He gasped in shock.

Standing in front of him, was Valkyrie Cain.

Valkyrie had grown since Skullduggery had last seen her. She was taller, musclier and prettier than ever before. Her hair was slightly curlier that before and a jagged side fringe covered one eye. A swirling black tattoo snaked down her arm. He started to open his arms for a hug, then stopped. She was staring at him, but it wasn't the stare that he remembered. A fire burned in her eyes, and Skullduggery feared her. It sounded crazy, but a hate burned in her eyes that was so strong, that he knew why her enemies feared her. Skullduggery gasped again as he was flung across the room and pinned to the wall.

"I see you're back" the voice sounded cold, and dead.

"Val.. Put me down" he choked.

"You left me"

"... I'm so sorry. I-"

"I didn't say I was complaining"

"What?"

"I'm not complaining"

"V-val? What's going on?"

"I'm going to put you down now. If you know what's good for you you'll go and never come back"

"Valkyrie Cain-"

"Ten minutes, Detective. Then I'm going to kill you"

"Wait-"

Skullduggery grunted as he hit the floor. He stood up and ran to the door. He had to get to the Sanctuary. Now.

"Erksine what the hell is going on?"

"Skullduggery! You're home!"

"I saw Val, Erksine"

"Oh."

"What the-"

"Come into the office"

Skullduggery walked into Erksine's office. It was the same dull, grey stone as the rest of the place, but Ravel had tried his best to liven the place up. Skullduggery sat down on a sunshine yellow sofa and looked at Ravel.

"Skul. When you left, Val snapped"

"What?"

"She snapped. One minute she was as sweet as pie, next second she was evil. She's tracking someone, although we can't tell who. Once you left she had nothing to live for. As far as she was concerned her family had the Reflection and her best friend wasn't taking her on cases anymore because he thought she couldn't handle it."

"I was just try-"

"ing to protect her. I know. But she went loopy. Somehow she got incredibly powerful and took off by herself, killing anyone who's in her way."

"What do I do Ravel?"

"There's nothing you can do"

"What do you mean? Of course there's something I can do. We have to get her back"

"Believe me, we've tried. Skullduggery there's other news. Fletcher and Ghastly both tried to help her..."

He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Skullduggery... She killed them."

Skullduggery's whole work came crashing down around him in those simple words. He must be mistaken surely? Valkyrie Cain was a sweet little teenager. Not a murderer. Not this.

"V-val..?"

"She murdered them. Yes."

"Valkyrie Cain?"

"Yes Skul." Ravel got up to leave. As he turned the corner, he paused.

"And Skul...?"

"Yes?"

"Round here, we call her Darquess"

Skullduggery put his head in his hands. He'd single handedly destroyed the world, losing his best friend in the process. Perfect. What had he done?

He left the Sanctuary and walked to his home on Cemetery Road. Valkyrie was waiting for him in the shadows.

"I figured you'd want to talk"

"Why, Val? I just wanted to protect you!"

She laughed and shook her head.

"How'd you get out?"

"Excuse me?"

"How'd you get out? This isn't Val. This is Darquess"

"We're the same person Skul"

"No. She's there."

"No. She's not. When you left, we struck a deal. We'd stop squabbling. Two halves if the sane brain came together to make one powerful being, fuelled by rage."

"So you're Darquess now?"

"No. I'm a bit if both."

"What do you call yourself?"

She smiled evilly.

"Destroyer, Darquess, Valkyrie, Stephanie, Evil... I go by many names, but there's always been one that I've taken a liking too. I'm sure you'll like it. Goodbye Skullduggery. Death Bringer will be back for you later." And she disappeared into the shadows. Skullduggery did the only thing he thought he could do. He sat on the floor, and howled.

"I'll call Ghastly" he thought, before the realisation hit him that he was dead. Gone. Skullduggery howled again and made himself a promise.

"I promised her I'd be there until the end," he thought" and that's not a promise I'm planning on breaking" so he set out, tracking Death Bringers moves.

He found her as Delia Mystique crumbled under the energy Death Bringer was emitting.

"Ah. You're following me I see."

Skullduggery gulped. Valkyrie sat down and smiled.

"You're not angry I followed you?"

"I'm curious as to what you think you can say to repair the damage."

"Val-"

"Death Bringer"

"Death Bringer, I'm sorry I left you. Do you know how many times I've watched you, clinging on to life? I nearly lost you one too many times. I didn't want to lose you Val. I still don't"

Val sat there, shocked. For the first time in five years, a hint of emotion showed through.

"I knew you could handle it Val. It's just that I couldn't"

Death Bringers face crumpled and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Until the end" she mouthed.

"Until the end" he echoed.

"I've missed you"

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"You'll never leave me?"

"Never again"

"Gordon's house is burned down. Two of my best friends are dead. The world hates me. Where do I go?"

"You go wherever I go"

"Where to first?"

"To the Sanctuary"

Skullduggery stepped towards Ravel.

"I have good news"

"You do?" Ravel looked surprised.

"I got Val back"

"WHAT? How?!"

"I told her how I feel"

"Where is she?"

"Bentley"

"Bring her in"

Death Bringer felt herself being lifted gently from the Bentley front seat. What fools they all were. So forgiving. Do gullible. Now she could have her fun.

Ravel stood looking curiously at Death Bringer. She looked so harmless. Like the scared little teenager Skullduggery left behind.

"Oh Ravel. I'm so so sorry" she cried and leapt at him, pulling him into a hug.

"It's ok. Val's back now"

Ravel turned and ran to alert everyone that Darquess was now harmless as Death Bringer turned to Skullduggery.

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"Of what?"

"Of me"

"So you weren't in control?"

"I was. That's the scary bit"

She whimpered and hugged him tight.

"I murdered Ghastly" she choked "Fletcher too"

"Wherever they are, they forgive you"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

Death Bringer smiled. This was going to be so easy.


End file.
